This invention relates to under cabinet track-lighting, and in particular, to a low profile under cabinet light.
Track lighting is well known and commonly used in the lighting of rooms in a house. Track lighting typically includes an electrically conductive track and fixtures which are mounted to the track. A low-voltage transformer is provided at one end of the track to connect the track to a source of electricity, such as an electrical outlet in the house or an electrical circuit in the house. The transformers are generally mounted in a remote location or to the ends of the track. In some fixtures, independent power supplies are included. Thus, the light fixtures are generally large. Because of this, the track light fixtures cannot be made to be small enough to be mounted flush against a surface, such as the underside of a cabinet.
Further, because the power source (i.e., the transformer) which energizes the track is positioned at the end of the track, power is lost along the track due to the resistance of the track.